Genesis
by Lady Blackhat
Summary: Wolfwood and Milly reflect on the time they've spent together. Spoiler warning for the end of the anime series. Rated M for adult situations.


**Standard Disclaimer:** **Trigun and its characters are not mine, not making money from this, etc...**

 _Author's note: This was originally written back in the early 2000's during the height of the anime craze in America. Trigun and other series were enjoying an unprecedented run on American television while stores such as Suncoast were flourishing in the direct to market anime import trade with subtitled and dubbed anime series that were both cut and uncut. This story is based solely off of the anime series and has little resemblance to the manga. Rated M for adult situations._

 **Genesis**

A shadowy figure stood silently, looking out of his window, down into the dark street below, at the emptiness that surrounded the town. The cool breeze blew gently, offering a small respite from the overwhelming heat of the day. Smoking his customary crumpled cigarette, he wondered what tomorrow would bring and wondered if he would live to see another night like this.

 _"Thou shalt not kill, remember? What the hell kinda churchman are you anyway?"_ Vash had asked him that question numerous times before, but the priest never answered. His inner thoughts revealed his confused nature at times. _"I'm a poor one at best. My hands are too stained with blood to really consider myself a true man of God."_

His thoughts turn to Chapel's orders: _Kill Vash the Stampede._ Dragging deeply on the cigarette between his lips, he thought silently, _"Like anyone can accomplish that feat. But, can I beat him? Can I outdraw Vash the Stampede? Can I coldly kill my friend?"_ His eyes narrowed in thought as he looked toward the building containing his target, his friend.

Clad in black pants, he stood in the window a few moments more, allowing the breeze to cool his bare chest. Glancing down he saw the half moon outline of nail imprints; they were a pleasant reminder of the events that had taken place earlier in the evening. He wondered briefly how his back looked. He feel could feel those marks with each movement of his tall frame, but he was not upset by their presence. _"I enjoyed receiving these small wounds as much as I enjoyed leaving my mark on the one who placed them there."_ He felt himself become aroused as he remembered how those tiny wounds were inflicted on his body.

A small movement from the bed drews his attention to the very one currently occupying his thoughts. He smiled in the darkness at the figure sleeping so peacefully there. _"Milly… who would have thought that such an innocent façade would conceal such fire and passion. Who would have thought you'd surrender your innocence to a sinner, a killer like me. Such an innocent. sweet girl…no that's not right. A woman…full of fire and passion…who gifted me with your innocence a few hours ago. Will you understand when I leave in the early morning light? Will you understand if I can't come back? Will you turn your back on me in disgust? Will you condemn me for trying to kill Vash? Maybe there IS another way…maybe no one has to die…. Damn. I've spent too much time in the company of Needle Noggin."_ The thoughts continued to run rampant through his mind.

The priest remembered the first time he realized there was more to Milly than met the eye. Milly and her friend, Meryl, were eavesdropping the night before the quick draw tournament in Mei City. They decided to have a party…just the four of them. She had matched he and Vash drink for drink late into the night. It took both men by surprise when Milly announced she was hot and proceeded to strip. Poor Meryl was shocked to the core and both men were delighted by the unexpected floorshow.

Milly managed to remove everything but her underwear. A bolt of desire surged through him as he took in the lush form in front of him. Her legs seemed to go on forever. Who would have thought those clothes concealed a body like that? He was disappointed when Meryl covered her quickly with an overcoat and hustled her from the room. He remembered thinking at the time that it was probably just as well. She really was too good and innocent for the likes of him.

 _"Selfish bastard,"_ his mind taunted, _"You should have let her walk out of this room earlier. You should have never enticed her to stay. You should have walked away until this was over. But you couldn't just let her leave."_

He was truly shocked by Milly's admission that he had just given her a first kiss. He only had in mind to taste her lips thoroughly before sending her back to her own room, but she had answered his hungry kisses with such fire that he had felt compelled to ask her to stay. _"I probably wouldn't have taken "No" for an answer. I most likely would have seduced you into staying in the end if you hadn't agreed so quickly,"_ he thought.

Now, there she was lying in his bed, sleeping peacefully and further complicating an already difficult situation. " _It's not her fault. It's mine for allowing myself to want her" His mind continued to linger on the woman in his bed, " I wasn't going to give you a chance to change your mind about staying with me. My only goal was to get you into my bed as quickly as possible before you changed your mind."_

She was an angel of mercy, pure and innocent, gracing his bed. What did a sinner, a killer, like himself do to deserve the gift of your innocence that she had so freely offered? He had slowly removed her clothes, piece by piece, bending down to remove her heavy boots and to slide the pants from her legs. He had felt himself grow hard at the sight of the pale thighs as they tapered into well formed calves and on into trim ankles. Satisfying a 2-year longing, he had knelt before her and ran his mouth and hands up their entire length. They were as smooth and as silky as he had imagined.

He kept repeating to himself to _"Go slowly."_ Milly had not said so, but he was sure she was a virgin. As he rose to his feet and looked into her eyes, he knew he would never forget the look contained there. Still wide and blue, her eyes were smoky with passion as she gazed at him with total trust. He almost hated himself in that moment, but he was still a man.

He slowly lowered his lips to her mouth, tasting as much of her as he could. His arms wrapped around her body to pull her closer as his hands wound through in her long hair and pulled her head back to expose her throat to his hungry lips. He felt Milly's fingers clutching at his back and shoulders, her soft moans and whispers of _"Wolfwood…"_ had slowly driven him insane.

The sight of her lying naked in the bed, gazing at him with those wide innocent eyes… _"selfish bastard,"_ his mind whispered again. Lying beside her, he started with her lips and allowed himself to indulge in tasting her sweet flesh. He licked and kissed a trail from her lips, down her throat, to a tantalizing pair of full breasts. All the while, allowing his hands to touch her and delve into those hidden places of a woman's body.

Pushing her breasts together, he licked and sucked the nipples until each was nothing more than a stiff aching peak. His eager mouth traveled further down her stomach until he reached his goal. The urge to taste her was overwhelming. She gasped briefly in protest, but he was not going to be stopped.

The musky scent of Milly's wetness, the moist glistening on her nether lips was almost enough to cause him to rip off all clothes and ravage her then. But, reason prevailed. He lowered his mouth to taste her. So sweet…all this moisture. He slowly inserted a finger into her passage.

It was tight and hot. He felt the barrier there confirming what he already knew. Milly was a virgin. What right did he have to take that precious gift from her? It should belong to a worthy man and not him, the sinner, the killer, in the guise of a priest.

 _"Nicholas…"_ The sound of her husky voice, whispering his name was enough to banish all other thought. He licked and sucked at her swollen clit while stroking her inner passage with one and then two fingers. He was determined to give her as much pleasure as possible. He wanted her first time to be an enjoyable experience.

Milly's hips rocked in time with his actions until she stiffened and cried out. He felt her hands clutching at his shoulders, alternately pushing him away and pulling him closer. He wanted to taste all she had to offer. He wasn't going to back away.

He rolled off of her and stood quickly to remove his clothes. She started to speak, but he had silenced her quickly with a kiss. He didn't want her to think about what they were doing, to change her mind. As he knelt on the bed next to her, some last shred of decency forced him to ask again if she were sure that this was what she wanted. Her soft smile and nod of assent were encouraging, but he could see the nervousness lingering in her eyes. _"I wonder if they will hold that innocent look tomorrow?"_

He slid between Milly's long legs, eager to feel them wrapped around his waist as he drove into her. Positioning himself at her entrance, He slid partially in until the tip of his aching member rested against the tight barrier. He didn't want her to think about what would come next as he thrust himself past the virginity blocking his path. He kissed her lips, asked if she trusted him, and apologized for hurting her in one swift sentence.

He saw the confusion in her eyes and took that opportunity to bury himself as deeply as possible into the tight passage. Her startled gasp, widened eyes, and nails digging into the flesh of his back left little doubt in his mind that he had hurt her. _"Oh Milly. I'm so sorry for that. I'd never hurt you on purpose."_ Her tears were almost enough to break his jaded heart in that instant. As he tenderly kissed them away, he apologized for hurting her as he held himself rigid, waiting for her pain to subside.

After a few moments, he slowly pulled back and thrust gently back into her welcoming body. He was overcome with wanting to feel her body spasm around his length. He wanted to know he had given her pleasure. As her arms wrapped around him, her hips met each of his thrusts. He smiled into her eyes as he guessed her pain had subsided and began to greedily devour her lips and throat. His hips began to slowly increase their pace, driving him into her wet channel over and over until he thought he would expire from the effort to hold himself back.

Her passage was tight and hot, sucking him back in every time he pulled out. Her hands and lips were touching him everywhere she could reach. A small scratch here, a nip of teeth there…He couldn't believe his good fortune to find her so hot and willing. His body was on fire to cum, to pour itself into her until there was nothing left to give. Her soft moans urged him to move harder and faster. At his request, Milly wrapped those long legs around his waist, letting him slide deeper into her warmth. He heard her breathless voice begging him not to stop… _"don't… stop…_ calling his name... _"Wolfwood…"_

He was overcome with the desire to mark her as his. He sucked at her neck for a few moments until he was sure there would be a reminder of the night spent together when she looked in the mirror in the morning. He began to thrust brutally into her, wanting to drive her over the edge. He felt the tightness build in her passage, felt her stiffen in his arms, and heard her cry out his name. Her inner walls were gripping his tightly, urging his body to let go and join her in pleasure. Just one more thrust and he let himself go, pouring himself into her welcoming heat with a ragged groan before collapsing on top of her body.

They lay joined together in the darkness, gasping for breath, as they waited for their hearts to slow their rapid beating. He tenderly looked down into her eyes and smoothed the hair out of her face. They didn't need words any words. What was just shared conveyed more than any mere sentences could have. Milly sighed and let her eyes drift closed as he gently kissed her lips and slid off of her sated body. She snuggled closer to his side as he wrapped his arms around her and let himself forget about everything and drift of to sleep.

Wolfwood shook his head slightly, bringing himself back to the present. He turned to look back out the window. He wanted her again. _"Damn…this is a dangerous power she has over me. I need to be focused on what tomorrow will bring."_

"Wolfwood?'' He turned to answer the soft inquiry. Milly was still wide-eyed and innocent; sitting up in bed with a sheet demurely wrapped loosely around her torso and holding her arms open to him. He pushed aside thoughts of tomorrow. It really didn't matter what happened tomorrow. He crossed the room in a few swift strides. He had a reason to come back this time.

 _"Oh yes, Milly, one way or the other, I will be back."_

 _The next morning…_

Milly was sitting on his bed huddled up with her hands over her ears. She was wishing the incessant whine of bullets would stop, wishing she could do something to help him, and wishing he would walk through the door when Meryl came diving in; trying to determine why gunfire was being exchanged on the streets below.

After a time, silence reigned in the streets. There was no noise and no wind. It was as if they were the only two people left in the world. Meryl disappeared from the room shortly after the silence had fallen. Milly didn't know where she went, nor did she care. She only wanted to welcome the return Nicholas.

Some time had passed before she heard footsteps in the hallway. Slow and methodical, they rang with a death knell in her ears as they drew closer. Panic gripped her heart. She knew on some level the steps didn't belong to Wolfwood. As the door to the room slowly swung open on squeaky hinges, she dared to look up, only to find her worst fears come to life.

Vash stood in the doorway. Meryl stood a few paces behind him. But what had caught her immediate attention was the steady stream of crimson flowing from the figure draped over his arms. As he stood there, the bright pool on the floor grew larger, and Milly knew with a certain horror, her priest was gone.

Vash spoke the words she didn't want to hear. "I'm sorry. There was nothing I could do."

"What happened?" she asked with a deadly stillness, amazed at how distant her own voice sounded. Keeping her attention riveted to the figure in black, her mind screamed over and over, _"This couldn't be happening."_

"He died because of me. We found him in the church." Vash replied. He said more, but she couldn't think, couldn't hear, and didn't want to know anymore. Wolfwood was gone.

Milly found it hard to look at Wolfwood's lifeless body. Remembering what they shared last night, she couldn't really believe the tableau unfolding in front of her. She found herself becoming angry, " _Oh Nicholas, I honored your request to remain here in this room and kept my promise not to interfere, but what did it get me? I will never feel your touch again. I'll never look into your eyes again._ _"It's not fair!"_ She realized her cheeks were wet and a chorus of anguished thoughts began to tumble over and over inside her mind. _"Why didn't I stop you this morning? Why didn't I try to help you today? Why? Why? Why?"_ The litany ran over and over as deep, keening sobs rose in her throat.

Vash spoke quietly to Meryl before she shook her head slightly. "Take him to the undertaker. I will take care of Milly." At that comment, Milly roused herself from the bed. "Wait," she insisted between sobs. She crossed the short space and tenderly stroked Wolfwood's cheek. She sniffed and choked back another sob before reaching for his hands and removing the removing his cross pendants from his cuffs. She paid no attention to the blood that was now staining her own fingers. "He's so cold, Mr. Vash. Please take him someplace warm."

Vash nodded quietly as Meryl drew closer to Milly's side. She drew the other woman away so Vash could leave. Milly stroked the crosses gently before her tears gave way to heart wrenching sobs again She flung herself across the bed as she sobbed. Reality intruded with its cold fingers and harshness. Her priest has gone. He was never coming back. She promised herself that she would never forget.

The End…

I selected the title, Genesis, because this is the actually beginning of my entire series of Trigun stories set at the end and after the conclusion of the animated series Yes, the tenses shift as well as the point of view. I apologize to those of you who have trouble following this, but that is my particular style.

SO… if any of you have a few moments after reading this, leave me a review and let me know what you think.

Love and Peace to Everybody!

Blackhat (^_~)


End file.
